Tired
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Yusei's had a long day. Someone comes along and does something to lower his stress level. Guess who? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. I definitely do not own Yugioh 5d's. I'm pretty sure of that much. I don't own much besides this computer, my ideas, and…well…my mattress and a few other treasured possessions. SO…I can assure you I don't own Yugioh 5d's.

Sidenote: I seriously don't own any anime. I might make one in the future, so I dunno. But at the moment, NO! BTW, I found it a little hard to write the following fanfic. I have no idea why. Too much gaming I guess.

-----------------------------

Yusei sighed a long heavy sigh. He had been working hard on his D-Wheel all day, and was extremely tired. He took a short shower to relieve some stress. Once he was done, he dressed and relaxed on the couch in the living room of Tops, where the twins lived.

"Yusei, we're gonna get some groceries. We'll be back soon, okay?" announced Ruka, Rua tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah sure. I'll be here when you get back," Yusei responded. Right now, he was too tired to go anywhere. He closed his eyes to get a bit of sleep as the twins left.

Izayoi came into the room, wearing a white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. refreshed from her small nap. She was originally going to the kitchen to grab a bit of food, but stopped when she saw Yusei resting on the couch. She walked over to him, and asked, "Rough day?"

"Not really…just been working on my D-Wheel all day," was his reply. Aki smiled at him, but he didn't notice.

"Want me to give you a backrub?" asked Aki. Yusei's eyes shot open, and he shot up.

"What?" asked Yusei, not believing what he had just heard. His cheeks were beginning to get warm and a slight blush appeared on his face.

"I asked if you wanted me to give you a backrub." Aki's face had no blush, but underneath her tough exterior, she was amused at the small blush on Yusei's face. She decided to play with him a little more. "Or would you prefer if I rubbed your chest?"

"Uh…Uh…no. Back is fine…thanks?" Yusei said, still blushing and stammering. He shifted on the couch, going onto his stomach. Aki sat herself beside him, and began her massage.

Yusei was going completely ballistic. He couldn't believe that Aki was actually giving him a massage. She massaged one of his stress points. It felt so good that Yusei couldn't help but let out a little moan. Aki began rubbing his shoulders vigorously, and Yusei moaned some more from the pleasure.

"Is it really that good?" asked Aki.

"Like you wouldn't believe," answered Yusei, who was in heaven. Aki's delicate touch sent him into a state of pure pleasure. He was in heaven, and he could feel all of his stress just melt away from his body.

"I love it…" said Yusei. Aki continued for 10 more minutes, which included a lot of Yusei's moans of complete pleasure. She felt her heart beat hard at the smile he gave her once she finished.

"Thanks so much. That really helped," said Yusei, grateful to Aki. He felt renewed, and strong.

"No problem, Yusei." Aki let Yusei sit up, and then Aki lied down. Yusei wanted to prove how grateful he was, and asked,

"Do you want one yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want a back rub too?" asked Yusei a little sheepishly.

"Oh…uh well…if you want to," said Aki, praying that Yusei would give her a massage too.

"Sure. This is my thanks for yours." Aki went took off her shirt, and lied down on her stomach. Meanwhile, Yusei went off to find the cream, and blushed a little bit when he put the white cream on Aki's back. He had a little perverted day dream about Aki and him, and the cream was replaced by something else. Yusei nodded his head vehemently, snapping himself out of his little dream. He set the cream down, and gently put his hands on Aki's back.

"Oh yeah Yusei. That's the spot. You're even better than me," moaned Aki, as Yusei's hands did their magic. Yusei's hands traveled all over Aki's back, and Yusei was breathing hard soon, not because of the effort. He was still amazed that he was able to touch Aki in this way. Soon Yusei finished, but Aki said, "How about my face?"

"Sure." Aki flipped over, and placed herself in Yusei's lap. Yusei fidgeted a little with his fingers before getting the cream and placing some into his palm. He had another small perverted dream about placing 'cream' on Aki's face, but he shrugged it off quickly. Aki didn't notice, and soon Yusei was rubbing her face. He explored all parts of her face, and lost track of the time.

*******************

About 6 minutes later, Jack walked in from his room. He had taken a quick nap to pass the day, and was originally headed to the bathroom to piss. But when he reached the living room, his urge to pee was soon gone. He had a mischievous smile on his face, and went to his room. He came back with his video camera, and began recording Aki and Yusei, who were completely unaware. Jack had one of those hi-quality camera's with excellent audio quality, so every moan that escaped Aki's lips were caught on tape. You could also hear the silent snickering of the man holding the camera.

Jack tried desperately not to laugh out loud, and he was doing quite the good job at it. Only a few chuckles got out. But when the twins arrived, and they saw what was happening in the couch, Jack nearly laughed his heart out. But he managed to control himself. The twins were smiling at Yusei and Aki, and Rua was chuckling a little. Yusei heard him, and looked at the twins.

"Must be a nice massage. Aki-neechan is moaning like crazy," exclaimed Rua.

"Yusei, are you really that good?" asked Ruka, who went to the kitchen to set the groceries. Nobody noticed Jack, who was perfectly still and silent.

The twins left Aki and Yusei in peace to play a game in their room. Yusei went back to massaging Aki's face, and he found himself staring at her lips. Yusei bent his head down, but decided against kissing her. He tried to concentrate, but he was having a hard time at it.

"Yusei…I think that's enough," said Aki.

"Oh…okay," said Yusei, disappointed that he was going to have to stop. He gave the t-shirt to her, and looked away when she put it on.

"I'll…see you later okay?" said Aki.

"Yeah sure. Later…" said Yusei half-heartedly. Jack hid quickly, since Aki was heading in his direction. Aki walked past without noticing Jack, and entered her room. Yusei slouched down on the couch, not sure if it had all been a dream or not.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked towards Aki's door. He knocked once, not noticing Jack.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Yusei entered her room, gulping at what he was about to do. He walked to Aki, and sat himself besides her on her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"I just…wanted to talk."

Meanwhile, Jack fitted an extendable, flexible lens to his camera and shoved it under the door. He bent it just right, and recorded Yusei and Aki without them knowing.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Aki was really interested in what Yusei wanted to talk with her about.

"I want to talk…about…us." Aki looked at him and gave him a baffled look.

"What?" she asked, her heart pounding fast, hoping that Yusei was going to ask her out.

"I want…to talk about how much you mean…to me. I love you," Yusei confessed. His blush reappeared on his face, slightly stronger.

"…re…really? You love…me?" asked Aki, not sure if Yusei had actually said that or if she had been daydreaming again.

"Yes. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. There, I finally got it out of me…" answered Yusei, his heart beating rapidly. He leaned towards her face while she closed her eyes, and gave her a kiss. They didn't extend into a French-kiss, or a long passionate make-out session. This kiss lasted about 10 seconds, and it was far more emotional than passionate. For it was with this kiss that Yusei let his love for Aki be known, and he was grateful to finally be able to taste those wonderful lips of her.

"I love you…" they both whispered as they broke away, not daring to look away from each other.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!" A cold, sneering chuckle made them jump, and Jack quickly took out his flexible lens from his camera, folded it into his pocket, and opened the door. He fell completely apart when he saw the looks and blushes on Aki's and Yusei's face. He fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably. The twins came out of their room, due to all the noise.

"What happened?" asked Rua, who was genuinely worried why Jack was laughing on the floor, and wondering why Aki and Yusei were holding each other. Ruka, after noticing Yusei and Aki, gave a little nod and a smile. She knew to some extent how it had all gone.

"Well…we uh…well…Jack-" Yusei began, trying to explain.

"I came here recording them, and those two," said Jack, pointing at Yusei and Aki, pausing from his laughing to tell his version of the story, "confessed their love to each other and began making out like crazy! Too bad they didn't know I was watching."

"It didn't…happen like that!" corrected Aki. She straightened herself up to tell the real version of the story, although Jack really wasn't far off. If he hadn't come in, they would have ended up making out…most likely.

Jack, upon hearing Aki tell her side of the story, roared with laughter. "I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, imitating Yusei. "I love you I love you I love you!"

"Get out! Now!" commanded Yusei, finally finding his voice.

"Fine. I got the whole thing on tape anyway, I'll watch it in my room. Anyone who wants to watch can join me." Jack walked away to his room, chuckling madly all the way. He went completely crazy, and began skipping back to his room.

The twins left for their room, glad to see that Yusei and Aki were finally together.

"Well…that could have gone better," said Aki.

"I don't think so. This way, at least they all know…and I have you." Yusei looked at Aki, was about to kiss her again, before thinking twice about it. Much to her disappointment, Yusei didn't kiss her again, so she opened her eyes. She found out why. Yusei checked outside to make sure no one was peeking. He closed and locked the door, then walked to Aki's bed. He let himself fall backward onto her bed, and soon she did the same. He motioned her onto his chest, and she used him as a pillow.

"You're pretty comfortable Yusei," Aki told him.

"Good to know." Aki turned herself to face Yusei, and placed herself on him even more.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh really? You wanna bet?"

"I love you so much more than you could ever possibly love me."

"How would you know how much I love you?"

"I still love you more."

"Let's find out."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

End

Author Note: I had a little trouble writing this. I've never EVER had a massage, so as you can see…it was kind of hard. I've been told that they relieve stress, but I'm used to all of my stress that I just can't feel it anymore. It's been taking a toll on me though. I know that I can research things in the internet, but my phone company is being real bitchy about the last bill arriving a little late. It's not our fault the post office mixed up a little, and had to deliver it late. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed the story.

WHOA WHOA WHOA! I'm not done. Hate the story? Hate me? Hate yourself? Want someone to talk to? Want someone to take your pain out on? Well then…READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
